1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a firearm accessory, and more particular to a handle sight, which is adapted for detachably coupling at a firearm not only to provide an added-on firearm carrying handle but also to incorporate an existing sight module.
2. Description of Related Arts
Conventional firearm, especially for a rifle, usually does not include any carrying handle since different firearm accessories, such as a sight module, is mounted on the firearm for assisting the operator to accurately locate the target and perform the shooting. Accordingly, the carrying handle is mounted on top of the firearm, such that the carrying handle will occupy the top side of the firearm. It is known that the sight module, such as a scope, reflex sight, telescope, camera lens module, or binoculars, generally comprises a lens housing mounted on the top side of the firearm. As a result, the carrying handle and the sight module are mounted at different locations on the top side of the firearm. It is worth mentioning that the sight module must be mounted on the firearm to parallel to the barrel axis of the firearm. In other words, when the sight module is mounted on top of the firearm, the carrying handle will block the view of the sight module.